Reckless Abandon Swoop Arena
The Reckless Abandon Race Arena (RASA) located outside of Bela Vistal, Corellia is one of the oldest GSL Race Tracks in existence. History The Reckless Abandon Swoop Arena was originally a joint corporate venture between Avalon Enterprises and McTavish Enterprises. Their hope was to promote friendly competition in swoop related events across the Galaxy. Its design was unique in the way that it was the only track in the GSL that included live animals in recreations of their natural habitats. These included a Lava Dragon of Aridus, a live Wampa from Hoth and the special star of the track, a live Dianoga from Anoat, which was liked by swoop fans for the spectacular crashes it caused, and it was dreaded and despised by the Swoop Pilots for the same reasons. Even those section that did not include live or animatronic animals were modeled after interesting landscapes across the galaxy, including Bespin and Tatooine. Management Today, the Reckless Abandon Swoop Arena is owned and run by New Horizon Enterprises. Track manager and NHE COO Joshua Arands continues the mission of the track's former owners in promoting friendly and enjoyable competition in swoop events run on the new race course. In a bold move, NHE had sections of the arena removed on the northern and southern sides. The west side of the arena is no longer used for spectator seating. Instead, four massive holovid panels, nicknamed "gigatrons", line that side of the structure, providing detailed and clear viewing of the ongoing race to anyone in what remains of the spectator seating across the arena. The track still supports general and box seats for over 150,000. The new race course now leaves the starting blocks in the arena and runs an outdoor circuit over a gaping chasm, through the remains of a battlefield, and even challenges the racers to navigate through the grounds of a live power plant before racing back to the finish line inside the arena. Stationary and mobile cameras, as well as the new helmet cameras each driver attaches to their racing helmet, give the crowds at RASA a great show as each section of the track is encountered. The original sections of the Reckless Abandon Swoop Arena were dismantled and stored in a warehouse owned by New Horizon Enterprises. Section List Following is a list of the section with descriptions, tube and difficulties as they would be listed on the track. 1 - Open Plains, Corellia ---- Racers exit the arena to the south and are greeted with a wide open path leading southwest. The plains are devoid of obstacles or dangers and the open plains give drivers a chance to establish an early lead over the other racers. TRACK 1: Open straightaway. Wide, free and clear. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU 2 - Gaping Chasm, Corellia ---- As the racers approach a wide chasm, the simplicity of the previous section becomes obvious. The track splits here, with one path leading towards a green marker indicating an easier, although slightly longer route across a bridge to the south, while a red marker indicates a very hazardous route straight ahead. The red path leads out onto a rocky incline that the swoops use to assist in jumping the chasm at one of its widest points. A shelf several meters down is wide enough to stop a fall to the bottom of the chasm in case of a failed jump. TRACK 1: Roadway across bridge. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU TRACK 2: Short incline ramp. Long jump to far side. (Hard) DIFF: 25m & 30v BONUS: +10 SRU 3 - Battleground, Corellia ---- Once on the other side of the chasm, the track follows a gradual rise up a hill into a preserved battlefield between Imperial forces and a rebel cell once located on Corellia. Debris from speeder bikes, AT-STs and even one AT-AT litter the battlefield. Three markers indicate there are options for navigating this point of interest. A green marked path skirts the entire battlefield, following it northwest, then north, and then northest to the other side. A yellow-marked path puts the swoop into the trenches, with mild turns and occasional debris. The red path directs the swoop straight across a minefield. With enough speed, a driver could get across without setting off the buried mines. TRACK 1: Skirt the outside, gradual curve. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU TRACK 2: In the trenches, some turns and debris. (Medium) DIFF: 15m BONUS: +3 SRU TRACK 3: Across the battlefield, mines, AT-AT debris. (Hard) DIFF: 20m + 25v BONUS: +10 SRU 4 - Drop Off, Corellia ---- On the far side of the battlefield, the hill drops off to the plains below. The easiest path is down a gradual slope that goes north before turning east, but a faster path can be navigated by turning northeast before the path. The descent is a bit steeper, with only a few obstacles. The fastest way to the next section is a quick turnoff down the sharpest decline and through a gathering of Corellian Striper snakes, sunning themselves on rocks scattered down the hill. TRACK 1: Clear path, gradual descent. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU TRACK 2: Steeper incline, occasional rocks. (Medium) DIFF: 15m BONUS: +3 SRU TRACK 3: Sharp incline, narrow pass, many rocks. (Hard) DIFF: 20m BONUS: +10 SRU 5 - Power Station, Corellia ---- Turning southeast again, the course takes the swoop racers through the remains of a power station, left behind from decades before. Derelict as it seems, there still seems to be some juice flowing through the energy cells. A ramp leads up to a catwalk path, marked with a green light. This path will take the swoop up and over the field of power generators, but at the expense of speed. A forty-five degree turn is at the far end, as well, to line the swoop up with the next section. The yellow-marked path leads around the outer edge of the power station, with some capactitors and the occasional static charge to avoid. The most dangerous path cuts a straight path across the power station, but there are more energy capacitors and charges to avoid. And then there's the pair of conduits ahead that send an occasional surge of power between them to get through. TRACK 1: Wide catwalk, straight path, clear, turn at end. (Easy) DIFF: 10m + 10v BONUS: +0 SRU TRACK 2: Some obstacles, static charges to avoid. (Medium) DIFF: 15m + 15m BONUS: +3 SRU TRACK 3: Narrow path, many obstacles, Energy Conduit. (Hard) DIFF: 20m + 25m BONUS: +10 SRU 6 - Final Stretch, Corellia ---- The arena, and the finish line are in sight. A wide open path lies between the edge of the power station and the finish line with a single booster pad in between. This is where the racers can open up their swoops for maximum velocity output, and as long as they hit the booster pad, can expect a faster finish. TRACK 1: Wide, clear, long, accelerator pad. (Easy) DIFF: 10m + 10v BONUS: +1 SRU per vel output point over 10 Category:Sporting Venues